yandere_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
Enpitsu Byoga
Enpitsu Byoga is one of the male students who currently attends Akademi High School. Appearance Enpitsu wears the default male school uniform, unless customized by the player. He has medium-length, wavy hair with an orange gradient with an 'M' shaped fringe, and orange eyes. He wears a black beret and a pencil behind his left ear. Personality Among the personas currently implemented in the game, he is a Social Butterfly. He will happily pose for a picture if Ayano aims her phone at him. If he sees a corpse or witnesses a murder, he will run to the nearest secluded area and call the police. He cannot participate in physical fights against murderers. Reputation Enpitsu's default reputation is -7. Liked: -10 Respected: -10 Feared: 0 Background According to his student profile, he is vain, narcissistic and obsessed with beauty, especially his own. He is only interested in drawing what he deems "beautiful", as well as self- portraits. Routine At 7:00 AM, Enpitsu enters the school grounds. He walks to his locker at 7:05 AM and changes from his outdoor shoes to his indoor shoes. At 7:15 AM, he walks to the Art Club on the second floor and sketches a small female statue outside the club. At 8:00 AM, he walks to Classroom 2-1 and sits at his desk. He starts his morning classes at 8:30 AM and leaves to go to the outside of the Art Club to eat his lunch at 1:00 PM. He walks back to class again at 1:30 PM and participates in cleaning time between 3:30 PM and 4:00 PM. Afterwards, he heads to the Art Club and stays there until the end of the day. On Friday afternoons, he and the other Art Club members will gather behind the cherry tree to paint something related to it. Enpitsu draws a self-portrait with some cherry blossom flowers in the foreground. Topics The topics towards Enpitsu are (Negative/Positive/Neutral) as follows: Negative * Martial Arts * Science * Sports * Memes * School Positive *Drama *Art *Photography *Gossip *Money Neutral *Everything else. Bugs * If edited in pose mode, only his pencil will change color, rather than his hair. Trivia *He was implemented in the July 1st, 2018 Build. *His name is a play on the words "鉛筆" (enpitsu; pencil) and "描画" (byōga; drawing) in kanji. *In YandereDev's video titled, "Osana and Raibaru Progress Report" he mentioned that after school on Friday during the first week of gameplay, the Art Club will be assigned to paint something related to the cherry tree. Enpitsu Byoga ignores the assignment and paints a self-portrait instead, with some cherry blossom flowers in the foreground. Illustrations 5-YearAnniversaryEnpitsuByoga.png|An illustration of Enpitsu from the 5th Anniversary blog post Gallery Student 43July1st.png|Enpitsu's 1st portrait. July 1st, 2018. EnpitsuBorders.png|Enpitsu's 2nd portrait. Date unknown. EnpitsuDec6th2018.png|Enpitsu's 3rd portrait. December 6th, 2018. EnpitsuProfileJuly118.png|Enpitsu's 1st profile. July 1st, 2018. EnpitsuByogaProfileDecember1st2019.png|Enpitsu's 2nd profile. December 1st, 2019. Enpitsu Byoga Eating Lunch.png|Enpitsu eating his lunch outside of the Art Club. Enpitsu Byoga Painting Art Club.png|Enpitsu painting in the Art Club. Enpitsu Byoga Painting Cherry Tree.png|Enpitsu painting behind the cherry tree after school on Friday. Category:Males Category:Male Students Category:Akademi High Students Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Killable Category:Art (Club) Category:Social Butterfly (Persona)